


Whirl

by stars_inthe_sky



Series: Buzzwords [4]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_inthe_sky/pseuds/stars_inthe_sky
Summary: It takes two to tango, after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MedeaV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedeaV/gifts).



> [medeafive](http://medeafive.tumblr.com/) prompted "high school AU: after Bucky has been trying to woo her for months, Natasha decides to reward his efforts." 
> 
> Well, you said "high school," but I heard "[Avengers Academy](http://sunadja.tumblr.com/post/148935066740/i-saw-the-opportunity-and-took-it)." Close enough, right?

“Admit it,” Bucky says, nimbly pivoting and swinging Natasha into a short waltz. “This is almost as good as punching people.”

“Almost.” She springs forward as he lifts her back up, stepping out and then twirling neatly back into his arms for a dip. “Fine, you win. I still want to know what’s going on with that fog, but as far as days off go—”

“This beats listening to Clint talk about his boomerang arrows?” He lifts her back to standing and twists his hips to lead them through a quick box step.

“This beats listening to Clint talk about arrows, period.” Natasha nearly smiles as she says that. Nearly. It’s a close thing.

She whirls away to the far corner of the dance floor toward the bar. Just when Bucky thinks she might be looking for an excuse to leave, she turns back to face him, hands on her hips, and he gets the sense he’s being evaluated for something.

But then Natasha’s face breaks into a smile, and she marches back toward him, all power and grace. He guides them into a tango, and she matches his fancy footwork, step for step.

“You really know what you’re doing,” she says, voice suddenly husky.

“Yeah, well, you know—music is kind of my life. It’s hard not to dance...especially with you.” He dips her again.

This time, she rises back up with her hands on either side of his face. Bucky grins so hard, he thinks his cheekbones might cut her palms. But she leaves her hands right where they are, and then she’s leaning in to kiss him.

He hears music, he thinks—a whole orchestra, trumpeting the heart-bursting perfection of the moment—and he’s suddenly acutely aware of every other point of contact: his metal hand against the small of her back while the other caresses her bare shoulder, her fingers knit behind his neck, their knees knocking together as she kisses him harder.

It’s seconds or minutes or maybe hours before they pull apart, both gasping for air. Her lips look just a little plumper, curled up at the edges, and her face is nearly as red as her hair and her dress. He grins again and pulls her in for another kiss, their dance forgotten.

“I’ve got this secret hideout,” she whispers in his ear. “It’s kind of high-tech, but if you promise not to tell anyone about it…”

“Lead the way,” he grins.

This school is going to work out just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2016 [Buckynat Smutathon](http://fuckyeahbuckynatasha.tumblr.com/tagged/buckynat-smutathon).
> 
> Thanks to [sunadja](http://sunadja.tumblr.com/post/148935066740/i-saw-the-opportunity-and-took-it) for sharing the video of [Bucky and Natasha's dance](http://stars-inthe-sky.tumblr.com/post/149296125715/needalittleoldfashioned-sunadja-i-saw-the) in "Avengers Academy."


End file.
